Midnight
by Bleeding Destruction
Summary: I will make you suffer. You will watch the one you love die just as I did, and then, well, I don't know. I can't decide which one of us will live. Maybe neither of us will live. But your little Light, your Raito, Tsuki-chan… oh, no, he will die! I know that much. I want to see you cry over his lifeless corpse as I did with A. I want to see you kiss his face and scream for his life!
1. Prologue: Broken

_**Midnight: A Death Note Fanfiction by BleedingDestruction**_

_**Prologue: Broken**_

_**Inspired by Midnight, by the Birthday Massacre**_

_**Genres: Horror, Tragedy, Romance, Angst, and Suspense**_

I've been waiting. Waiting a long time for this. You bastard, locking me up in that place. You _knew_ it couldn't stop me! You knew that if I made up my mind; I made up my mind! But you couldn't do it, could you? You couldn't bear to see me die.

And that is where you have failed. Love made you stupid. Love made you weak. It made a fool of me once. I loved him, you know. You know I loved A. But you loved me. And A loved you.

You killed him. Essentially, you killed him. He loved you, but you didn't want him. You wanted me. That tore him to pieces. And you wanted him to do as well as you did in _everything_. But he couldn't! And he gave up, gave up so that he wouldn't keep failing.

That killed me. I had to beat you, so that he would be avenged. My poor, poor A. And now, you dare to fall in love again, forget all about me, your lover, and enemy?

I will make you suffer. Both of you. You will watch the one you love die just as I did, and then, well, I don't know. I can't decide which one of us will live. Maybe neither of us will live. But your little Light, your Raito, Tsuki-chan… oh, no, he will die! I know that much. I want to see you cry over his lifeless corpse as I did with A. I want to see you kiss his face and scream and sob and beg a non-existent god to trade your life for his, to take your life so that you may be with him again. And then, you will understand how it felt for me when A left me!

You can't even imagine how horrible it was knowing he was going to die and having to watch the only person you ever loved fade in your arms. To hold him as his breath and heartbeat faded, to feel warm blood rushing over you and not being able to make it stop! I died that day! I will never be the same; how can I ever be the same naïve Beyond Birthday?

How can I make you understand how much it hurts L, but to take your _darling_ Rai-chan from you?

There is no other way.

You brought this on yourself, Lawliet. You brought this on yourself.

"_I can't decide which one of us will leave here alive." Midnight, by The Birthday Massacre._

"_And love's what they wasted; a lie that makes their dreams come true…" Broken, by The Birthday Massacre._

**I will update MisMis within a week. Sorry for the wait, but I'm on restriction and can't get caught writing the story. (Long story, short, I was sent to a mental hospital.) But until then, this is a new story of mine. I'm going to go ahead and tell you: THERE WILL BE NO HAPPY ENDING… This is a tragedy; this is a horror story. It's going to go to M as soon as it gets to the violent part of the story. There will be blood, gore, suicide, murder, torture, bloodplay, and rape… I will have a warning at the beginning of each chapter for a reason. If you can stomach all that, you will see one-sided AxL, one-sided LxBB, one-sided BBxA, and LxRaito. **

**On the upside, there will be fluff. But that does not change the fact that this will be a nasty, nasty story. **

**Characters:**

**Innocent!Raito**

**L Lawliet- he stays the same as always... XD**

**Heartbroken!Beyond Birthday**

**Jealous!A**

**Raito's Best Friend!Misa**

**Guardian!Ryuuku**

**Guardian!Remu**

**Stalker!Mikami**

**And NO KIRA :D**


	2. Chapter One: Always

_**Midnight: A Death Note Fanfiction by BleedingDestruction**_

_**Chapter One: Always**_

_**Inspired by Midnight, by the Birthday Massacre**_

_**Genres: Horror, Tragedy, Romance, Angst, and Suspense**_

I love you.

You don't believe it, do you?

You're always following that silly Lawliet around. You know he doesn't love you no matter how hard you try. It doesn't matter. Please pick me. Pick me.

XXXXXXXXX

It is a Monday. I wake up and look over to the bed next to me. The one where you should be, A. But you aren't there. I worry.

Then I hear a crash in the bathroom. I run over and wrench open the door.

You've slipped in a puddle of… black?

Your beautiful blue hair is gone. Replaced with a head of wet, black hair.

"A, what were you thinking? Why would you dye your hair?" I demand sadly.

You look up at me angrily. "He said to be more like him. You look like him. He loves you. See the connection, you fool?"

I frown. "But your hair was beautiful."

The silent 'it wasn't beautiful enough' rings through the air.

XXXXXX

I love you.

You don't believe it; you never have. But I always have.

But please. He doesn't think you are beautiful like I do. I see your blue hair and green eyes and see a beautiful ocean, a gorgeous person. He sees an oddity. I can see it in his eyes.

But he loves me. And so you hate me. You hate me for being what he wants, for being the one he seeks for. It's always the same.

XXXXXX

It is a Thursday. You look at me with anger as you wake up. I see only one thing. Gray eyes. I reel back. "A? Did you get contacts?"

You smirk. "Absolutely."

"I thought your eyes were lovely before…" I walk out of the room, hiding my disappointment. Why do you have to change?

XXXXXXX

I don't want him, please understand! I don't want to be like him; I don't want to be his porcelain doll lover. I want to be the one who protects you!

Why do you try _so _hard to be perfect like he wants? I hate watching you change, day after day…

XXXXX

You disappear from classes one day. I know you are planning something to make you look more like L. I hate it. I hate that you hate me; I hate that L loves me. If only he loved you. You would be happy and you would not hate me.

When you come to our room that night with bleached skin, I cry. Always changing, you are. And I, I am always failing you.

"_It's not what I want; it's wearing you down. We're back where we started, no turning around… We're falling apart; I'm tearing you down. It's not what I want now!" Always, by the Birthday Massacre._

**Short Chapter is short.**


End file.
